


Blood Lust

by Ne0cb97



Series: Blood Lust [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Protective Suh Youngho | Johnny, Rich Suh Youngho | Johnny, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Size Kink, Smut, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampire Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vampires, Violence, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne0cb97/pseuds/Ne0cb97
Summary: Johnny meets a girl who is far too pure for his world but he can't bring himself to stay away.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: Blood Lust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197578
Kudos: 4





	Blood Lust

I should be terrified out of my fucking wits so why am I not moving away? Feeling his hot breath on the nape of my neck is driving me insane. Unconsciously, a moan slips out of my mouth as I feel a sharp prick on my skin; why am I enjoying this? I feel so dizzy yet I can’t bring myself to move away.

“Fuck just do it already”.  
“What was that princess?”.  
Fuck. I said that out loud.  
“Bite me. Just fucking bite me”. A sudden surge of confidence throws what’s left of my common sense out of the window. I know I should be fighting to escape his grasp, for fuck sake I should be fearing for my life but my legs are frozen. I don’t want to move. It’s a strange type of pleasure, the fear is turning me on.  
I close my eyes, bracing myself for the pain...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long so I'm a little rusty but honestly I've missed writing a lot. I hope you enjoy this preview! any feedback and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
